Transfiguração
Transfiguração é um ramo da magia que é focada na alteração da forma ou da aparência de um objeto, através da alteração da estrutura molecular do objeto. Transfiguração pode ser feita na maioria (se não todos) objetos e, como acontece com a maioria das formas de magia, ela inclui - mas não se limita - feitiços Transfiguratórios. Transfiguração também é considerada como "um trabalho duro" e é "mais científica" do que qualquer outra forma de magia, você tem que conseguir o valor exato para a transfiguração ter sucesso. Classificação Atualmente a Transfiguração é dividida em quatro ramos (embora a tipologia seja conjetural). As divisões são, em ordem de dificuldade crescente: Transformação, Desaparecimento, Conjuração e Destransfiguração. Elas são descritas abaixo. 'Transformação' Artigo principal: Transformação. Se refere a qualquer Transfiguração que deforma ou altera o alvo de alguma maneira. Nota-se que, embora este ramo da Transfiguração é a primeira a ser abordada no currículo de Hogwarts (contendo transfiguração simples, como um jogo de agulhas) pode também se referir a formas mais complexas e perigosas de transfiguração. Por exemplo, Petrificação é uma forma de transformação e é uma magia muito negra, complicada e poderosa. Transformação é dividida em três sub-tipos, cada uma com suas próprias divisões e cada qual se sobrepondo sobre uma outra em algum grau. Estas são: Transformação humana, Troca e Trans-Species Switch 'Transformação Humana' Artigo principal: Transformação humana. DESCRIÇÃO. DESCRIÇÃO. DESCRIÇÃO. DESCRIÇÃO. - Animagia - Metamorfomagia - Licantropia Feitiços de transformação humana são ensinados no nível de N.I.E.M.s no sexo e sétimo ano de estudo. 'Switching/Troca' Artigo principal: Troca. É um sub-tipo da transformação. DESCRIÇÃO. DESCRIÇÃO. DESCRIÇÃO. DESCRIÇÃO. O único sub grupo de Troca é Troca Cruzada de Espécies. 'Trans-Species Switches' Descrição. 'Desaparecimento' Artigo principal: Desaparecimento DESCRIÇÃO. DESCRIÇÃO. DESCRIÇÃO. 'Conjuração' Artigo principal: Conjuração DESCRIÇÃO. DESCRIÇÃO. DESCRIÇÃO. 'Destransfiguração' Artigo principal: Destransfiguração DESCRIÇÃO. DESCRIÇÃO. DESCRIÇÃO. Natureza ... 'Limitações' ... 'Perigos' ... Feitiços Transfiguratórios Animagus Reversal Spell: Returns a transformed Animagus into its human form Sagittas: Shoots arrows from the wand tip Avifors: Transforms small objects or statues into birds Badgering: Turns target human into a badger Beetle Buttons: Turns beetles into buttons Avis (Feitiços Conjurador de Pássaros): Conjures birds from the wand tip Lacarnum Inflamarae: Conjura chamas azuis. Book Transfiguring Spell: Transfigures book into another book Bridge-conjuring spell: Conjures bridge Butterfly-conjuring spell: Conjures butterflies Candle to Purple Rabbit: Transforms candles into purple rabbits Cat into tea cosy: Transforms cats, and possibly Kneazle, into tea cozies Caught!: Restrains the foe Cauldron to Sieve: Turns cauldrons to sieves Crinus Muto: Changes the colour and style of the caster's hair Desk into Pig: Turns a desk into a pig Dinner Plate to Mushroom: Transforms a dinner plate into a mushroom Draconifors: Turns statues or small objects into fire-breathing dragons Ducklifors: Turns an opponent into a duck Ears to kumquats: Transforms a person's ears into kumquats Ebubblio (Azaração das Bolhas de Sabão): Used to make the victim inflate and then explode into hundreds of water bubbles Endless Sandwiches: A large plate of sandwiches that keeps refilling itself appears Epoximise: Bonds two objects Eye of rabbit, harp string hum, turn this water into rum: Turns water into rum Ferula: Conjures a wooden rod and bandages Fogomaldito: Conjura um fogo amaldiçoado. Flagrate: Conjures cursed fiery rope Flintifors: Transforms things into matchboxes. Fire to Snake Spell: Transfigures a fiery rope into a snake made of flames under the caster's control Incendio: Conjures a jet of flame Fish to Flower: Transforms fish into flowers Fountain of wine: Conjures wine Geminio (Maldição dos Gêmeos): Duplicates an object Glass to sand shield: Transfigures glass back to sand within a certain radius Guinea Fowl to Guinea Pig: Turns a guinea fowl into a guinea pig Duro (Encanto da Dureza): Transforms things into stone Hedgehog to Pincushion: Transfroms a hedgehog into a pincushion Herbifors: Produces flowers from head Human to armchair: Transforms a human into a armchair Human to bat: Transforms a human into a bat Human to bone: Transforms a human into a bone Human to Chicken: Transforms a human into a chicken Human to ferret: Transforms a human into a ferret Human to pig: Transforms a human into a pig Human to shark: Transforms a human into a shark Human to yak: Transforms a human into a yak Lapifors: Used to turn a small object or creature into a rabbit Inanimatus Conjurus Spell: Unknown Leek Jinx: Conjures leeks from the victim's ears Litter-Box to wildebeest: Transforms litter-boxes to wildebeest Incarcerous: Conjures ropes or chains at your opponent Incarcifors: Used to transfigure an object to capture an opponent Match to needle: Turns a match into a needle Meddling Man to Monkey: Transfigures a meddling man into a monkey Melofors (Azaração Cabeça-de-Abóbora): Used to turn an opponent's head into a pumpkin Mice to Snuffboxes: Turns mice into snuffboxes Multicorfors: Changes the colour and style of a person's outfit Orchideous: Conjures flowers Owl to Opera Glasses: Transforms owls into opera glasses Piertotum Locomotor: Animates statues and suits of armour Piscifors: Transfigures the target into a fish (most likely) Pullus (Pullus Jinx): Used to turn opponents into geese Rabbit Slippers: Turns rabbits into slippers Raven to Writing Desk: Transfigures ravens into writing desks Reparifarge: Reverses unsuccessful transfigurations Rock to dog: Turns a rock into a dog Sardine Hex: Conjures sardines from the victim's nose Scribblifors: Used to turn objects into quills Silver Shield Spell: Conjures forth a silver shield before the caster for protection Smoke to Daggers: Coalesces a horde of daggers from smoke Snail to Teapot: Transfigures a snail into a teapot Snake Summons Spell (Serpensortia): Conjures a snake Snufflifors Spell (Snufflifors): Turns books into mice Steelclaw: Used to make an animal's claws bigger and made of steel Switching Spell: Switches two targets simultaneously Table Trouble: Acidifies table surfaces Take Root: Lignifies the target beast Teapot to Tortoise: Transforms a teapot into a tortoise Teddy Bear to Spider: Transfigures a teddy bear into a giant spider Tentaclifors: Used to turn a person's head into a tentacle Transfiguration Spell: Transforms something Unidentified Buffalo Spell: Conjures a buffalo Evanesco (Feitiço do Desaparecimento): Vanishes things Vera Verto: Used to turn an animal into a water goblet Vipera Evanesca: Vanishes snakes Water-Making Spell (Augamenti): Conjures water Whistle into Watch: Changes whistles into watches Notáveis Transfiguradores Alvo Dumbledore. Antigo professor de Transfiguração, escreveu um livro, diretor. Minerva McGonagall. Animaga registrada, professora, e dps diretora. Tiago Potter. Animago ilegal. Sirius Black. Animago ilegal. Pedro Pettigrew. Animago ilegal. Rita Skeeter. Animaga ilegal. Ninfadora Lupin. Metamorfomaga. Edward "Teddy" Lupin. Metamorfomago. Lord Voldemort. Outros...Categoria:Tipos de feitiçosCategoria:Transfiguração